


Parabatai

by unicornj2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoption, Drama, Fire, M/M, Pain, Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornj2/pseuds/unicornj2
Summary: Jared e Jensen eram soulmates, se reconheceram imediatamente assim que puseram os olhos uns nos outros. Nada podia os separar certo? Até aquele dia em que o pior pesadelo de Jensen, talvez tenha se tornado realidade...





	1. The end has no end

**Author's Note:**

> História da ~Mramands escrita por mim, espero que gostem, dessa em especial, ela é nossa primeira fic sem ser oneshot.

Jared e Jensen se conheciam há apenas um ano, mas como o relacionamento dos dois se mostrou bem sólido e verdadeiro, resolveram avançar e morarem juntos. Faziam 4 meses que Jensen havia se mudado para casa de Jared, pois era mais ampla, e o moreno alegava ser melhor para seus filhos Harley e Sadie. Jensen não reclamou e acabou se mudando para junto de seu amado.

 

Jared era bombeiro do oitavo batalhão da cidade de Austin, Jensen sentia muito orgulho do marido, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito medo, uma vez que a profissão do amado era um tanto arriscada. Porém, como Jared já era bombeiro antes mesmo de se conhecerem, preferiu não dar palpites na vida dele, mesmo que por vezes, desejasse que Jay - como o chamava carinhosamente – atuasse em outro ramo.

Apenas pedia para o outro tomar cuidado quando partia para suas missões, afinal, ele acabou conhecendo seu moreno de 1,94 justamente porque esse não foi cuidadoso o suficiente, e em um de seus resgates acabou torcendo um dos pés, precisando assim, fazer fisioterapia para que pudesse retornar o mais rápido possível ao trabalho. E cuidar do cabeça oca do Jared, é tudo que o Fisioterapeuta - mais requisitado do Health Care Center's diga-se de passagem - faz... cuida bem demais.

Jensen ri, se lembrando de quão resistente Jared foi ao ter que se submeter a fisioterapia, pois como dizia ele: “Eu sou forte o suficiente, não preciso de fisioterapia”. Jensen se surpreendeu com a força de vontade que o paciente teve para terminar as sessões. E o motivo era ainda mais encantador, já que o bombeiro não aguentava ver missões das quais não podia participar por estar se recuperando, ou como o moreno, fazendo bico – que na opinião de Jensen, o deixava ainda mais fofo - dizia: “Parado, sem fazer nada e só engordando”.

Agora aqui deitado, na cama king size do quarto dos dois, Jensen sorri bobo, ainda deliciando-se da companhia que estava sobre seu peito. Jared chegara cansado de mais uma missão, e depois de um bom banho, caiu direto na cama. Teoricamente, Jensen já deveria estar pronto para assumir seu turno no hospital, entretanto, não queria sair do calor gostoso que o corpo sobre si, estava lhe proporcionando; gemendo de frustração, foi tentando sair de baixo sem o acordar, falhando miseravelmente, já que isso fez Jared grudar-se ainda mais a ele, abraçando-o pela cintura e enrolando aquelas pernas gigantes em cima dele.

\- Jay... isso não é justo, eu tenho que trabalhar, levanta essa bunda preguiçosa daí.- Disse um Jensen, um tanto quanto culpado, por ter que sair daquele aperto que fazia seu coração acelerar.

Isso fez Jared olhar para cima, pondo o queixo sobre o peito de Jensen e fazer aquela carinha que ainda mataria Jensen do coração.

\- Pensei que o doutor Ackles gostasse da minha bunda preguiçosa! - disse o moreno fingindo estar ofendido e caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida, pois Jensen - apesar de ser menor que ele - ter facilmente invertido as posições e o jogado de costas na cama, sentado sobre si.

\- Nossa doutor, assim que o senhor trata seus pacientes? – Perguntou Padalecki fingindo indignação.

\- Somente um na verdade... um bem teimoso e que está me impedindo de fazer meu trabalho - dizia Jensen roubando um selinho do amado.

\- Acho que ele não está fazendo nada, e sim o senhor - disse Jared com uma cara doce e travessa, olhando para Jensen que segurava seus pulsos acima da cabeça.

\- Tá bom. Digamos que esse paciente seja... muito gostoso. – disse Jensen com um ar meio safado.

\- E ele também tem uma bunda preguiçosa bem gostosa – acrescentou Jared, também entrando no clima.

\- Sim... ele tem – concordou Jensen, dando um beijo quente e saindo de cima do marido, levantou-se da cama.

\- Agora é sério, eu tenho que ir trabalhar e você tem que descansar mocinho! - beijou as duas pálpebras do moreno, que parecia ter passado noites em claro, e foi tomar banho. Quando voltou, encontrou Jared já adormecido, com uma perna esticada e outra dobrada, aquela bundinha empinada, vestida em uma saxx preta. Jensen se achou um puta cara de sorte. Nem se despediu direto do marido já que estava atrasado e não queria atrapalhar o sono do outro.

Durante toda a manhã, Jensen estava com um pressentimento ruim, um aperto no peito, que só fazia crescer toda vez que se perguntava o motivo daquilo, e sua mente inconscientemente vagava para Jared. Talvez fosse só coisa da sua cabeça, mas ele nunca se sentia bem diante desses sentimentos, porque sempre se lembrava de sua mãe lhe dizendo para acreditar no nosso coração. Assim que conseguiu um intervalo, ligou para Jared, que a essa hora já deveria estar acordado. No terceiro toque o moreno atendeu:

\- Hey baby tudo okay?

\- Hummm Jay, tá tudo bem por aí?

\- Melhor agora, mas acabei de tomar café, tava indo tomar banho, algum problema aí?

\- Humm... não, é só... um daqueles pressentimento ruins que tenho as vezes sabe... Mas... hoje é seu dia de folga né?

\- Sim baby, pode ficar despreocupado, vou apenas relaxar e esperar meu doutor chegar para ter minha sessão particular.

\- Tá bom Jay, eu... eu tenho que ir agora, só queria te dizer que te amo, e... se cuida okay? Até logo.

Jensen se acalmou um pouquinho por saber que Jared estava em casa então, provavelmente, isso deveria ser mesmo apenas uma bobagem de sua cabeça. Voltou ao trabalho que tanto amava e se dedicava, afinal, não era atoa que era o melhor nesse ramo.

 

Jared estava na sala, jogado no sofá assistindo um jogo, com cervejas e fritas do lado, apesar de já ter 26 anos, as vezes parecia ainda ser um adolescente. Recebeu uma mensagem, era do Osric, um dos seus companheiros do pelotão e um dos seus melhores amigos. Pedindo para que Jared o substituísse durante a tarde, uma vez que estava muito mal do estômago. Sem pensar muito, o moreno disse que por ele tudo bem e aceitou. Logo depois se arrependeu, pois tinha prometido ao Jensen que ficaria em casa, mas seu amigo estava precisando dele, e ele não poderia ficar preso em casa apenas por um pressentimento ruim.

\- “Isso deve ser apenas coisa da cabeça de Jen.”- pensou consigo, mas enviou uma mensagem ao loiro, explicando o que havia acontecido e avisando chegaria pela noite. Chegando no QG, o dia prosseguiu sem nenhuma intercorrências, o que era estranho para esse período, já que as altas temperaturas favoreciam as queimadas; não que ele estivesse reclamando, mas era estranho. Um pouco antes do turno acabar, eles receberam o chamado de um incêndio em uma reserva ao entorno de Austin. Como Jared estava subsistindo Osric, foi junto com o grupamento.

 

Sobrevoaram perto da casa onde o fogo tomava conta e através de uma escada, desceram do helicóptero. As chamas ainda estavam altas, o que tornava o trabalho deles inútil, já que não tinham água o suficiente para apagar aquilo tudo.

Jared escutou um pedido de socorro e seguindo seu coração – coisa que inúmeras vezes já lhe trouxe riscos e problemas, mas não conseguia e nem queria mudar, gostava de ser quem era - resolveu ir até a casa e pelo menos tentar, salvar a pessoa.

\- Jared espera, olha só pra isso, você tá louco ou é suicida? - Pellegrino gritava pro amigo que já seguia em direção a casa.

Alguns minutos depois viram uma garotinha correndo em direção a eles, com os olhinhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, com sangue colorindo seus cachinhos loiros.

\- Tudo bem, você vai ficar bem! Cadê o titio que resgatou você princesa?- perguntou Pellegrino, um tanto quanto aflito.

\- Ainda tá tentando salvar meu papai. Ele vai salvar meu papai não é?- perguntou a menininha assustada e com voz de choro.

\- Sim, ele sempre salva as pessoas.- “mesmo que isso possa custar a própria vida” pensou para si - Agora vamos, temos que tira-la daqui porque essa fumaça só lhe fará mal - disse Pellegrino a pondo no colo e subindo as escadas com a garotinha no colo.

\- Cadê o Gigante?! - Misha perguntou preocupado, olhando para baixo e não encontrando o amigo.

Estavam todos aflitos, pois já havia se passado um tempo desde que o moreno não respondia as chamadas pelo rádio e não apareceu fora da casa.

\- Senhores... vocês conhecem a regra mais antiga... NÃO DÁ PRA SALVAR TODO MUNDO - dizia Cliff o piloto do helicóptero - Essa fumaça tá atrapalhando a visão geral eu não terei como sair daqui, e nem vocês se não partirmos imediatamente!

\- Mas o Jay ainda tá lá... - Misha dizia baixinho, mesmo sabendo ser praticamente impossível, que Jared ainda estivesse naquela casa, cheia de fumaça tóxica e sob toda aquela quentura e ainda estivesse vivo.

\- Tá ficando escuro e nós vamos voltar aqui amanhã pra checar. Já está de noite, não temos mais o que fazer - Cliff dizia com um aperto no peito porque sempre fora muito próximo a Jared.

Para acabar de vez com a esperança de que Padalecki ainda saísse com vida de lá, uma das paredes da casa desabou, causando uma enorme nuvem de fumaça.

Misha somente se encostou para trás e se permitiu deixar uma lágrima grossa rolar.


	2. Tear in my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo focado nas emoções do Jensen. Espero não ter decepcionado, até o próximo capitulo.

Misha somente se encostou para trás e se permitiu deixar uma lágrima grossa rolar. 

 

Eles voltaram para casa desapontados consigo mesmo, afinal eles estavam ali pra salvar vidas no entanto perderam um de seus companheiros e a família a qual foram salvar, a garotinha ainda dormia nos braços de Pellegrino quando chegaram no quartel, Pellegrino foi diretamente pra hospital com a garotinha cujo nome era Charlie. Não tinha como explicar que seu papai e sua mamãe haviam morrido durante o incêndio, sentia um enorme pesar no peito, Charlie devia ter apenas 4 anos mas já sofrera tanto e possivelmente sofreria mais.

Conhecia na pele a dor de perder alguém especial, pois tinha perdido seu irmão Miguel, durante um incêndio na casa do lago da família, onde quando crianças passaram as férias de verão, foi depois desse incidente que Mark passou a querer salvar as pessoas de incêndios, já que não pôde fazer isso pelo irmão que tanto amava. Fazia isso em memória dele, sabia que nem sempre era possível salvar a todos, mas perder o amigo de longa data o abalara, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos só de pensar em como Jensen receberia essa notícia, por mais bravo que fosse não se sentia emocionalmente preparado pra isso. 

O dia de Jensen foi tão turbulento, haviam vários pacientes esperando pelo seu atendimento, ele se amaldiçoou internamente por não ter visto sua agenda antes de sair de casa pois poderia ter reagendado algumas terapias, agora terá que atender a todos. Depois que falou com Jared, teve pouco tempo para almoçar. Voltando então para o trabalho, quanto mais rápido atendesse seus pacientes mais rápido chegaria em casa, tava com saudades do seu baby como chamava carinhosamente seu marido. Era dia de folga do Jared que deveria a uma hora dessas estar jogado no sofá re-assistindo Star Wars. Jared sempre zombava do Jensen por esse nunca ter assistido Star Wars ele dizia "As únicas pessoas do mundo que nunca viram Star Wars são os personagens de Star Wars sabe porque? porque eles vivem lá, Jensen! Eles vivem em Star Wars!" Ria se lembrando da situação quando ouviu batidas na porta do seu consultório, estava rezando pra não ser mais um paciente, ele não era preguiçoso assim, mas só tinha um lugar no qual ele gostaria de estar e não era nesse consultório 

\- Chefinho? - ouviu a voz da sua secretária o chamando.

\- Pode entrar, Bella! 

\- Só pra dizer que finalmente acabamos o expediente - Bella dizia com uma cara que refletia sua CANSAÇO 

\- Ta dispensada Bells, da próxima vez não me deixe fazer essa loucura de marcar isso tudo de fisios pra um mesmo dia... Eu só podia estar bêbado quando fiz isso. - Jensen dizia rindo assim como sua amiga e secretaria. 

\- Okay, dê um abraço naquele cabeça dura - disse já saindo da sala - e tenha uma excelente noite - Bella gritou do outro lado da porta. Jensen sentia o tom de malicia na voz dela e ria...com certeza iria aproveitar tudinho.

Jensen já estava no carro quando parou pra ler as mensagens do dia. Ignorou o restante e foi direto ler as do Jay. 

"Jen... não briga comigo mas Osric tá precisando que eu substitua ele pela tarde...eu aceitei... desculpa, mas ele tá mal e ele faria isso por mim caso eu precisasse... Sei que te prometi que não sairia hoje mas vai ficar tudo bem afinal eu sou o Jared...relaxa. Te amo, chego aí de noitinha" 

Aquela sensação de paz que Jensen sentia foi por água abaixo ao ler e reler a mensagem. O que deixava o loiro tenso era esse "Afinal eu sou o Jared" e como bem conhecia esse JARED nem hesitaria em salvar alguém mesmo pondo a si em risco. Foi dirigindo aflito por todo caminho até em casa. 

Já eram 19:00hs quando Jensen chegou em casa, abriu a porta e achou estranho os cachorros não estarem ali saltitantes esperando por ele. Isso só piorava ainda mais as paranóias da sua cabeça. 

\- JARED? 

\- SADIE?? 

\- HARLEY? 

Subindo as escadas direto pro quarto dos dois, e parando quando percebeu que Harley e Sadie estavam deitados na cama cabisbaixos. 

\- Ahhh qual é!!! Meu dia foi suficiente bosta, só por favor não ponha meu baby em perigo - Jensen entoava baixinho.

Ficar aqui e esperar o Jay...ou ir no quartel? Questionava-se. Resolveu ficar e esperar porque tava cansado e porque Jared já devia estar a caminho e tudo estaria bem, dento de alguns minutos ele atravessaria aquela porta com aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um, ofuscando tudo ao redor, afinal ele era o Jared nada de ruim aconteceria a ele. Jensen pensava sentado na beira da cama com Harley e Sadie ao seu lado ambos olhando pra porta como se num passe de mágica Jared aparecesse. 

20:00 Jensen ouviu batidas na porta e correu pra atender ignorando o fato dos cachorros não o terem acompanhado. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Misha amigo do Jared. 

\- Hey Misha! - Jen sorria ao ver o moreno, mas não era extremamente esse moreno pelo qual ele ansiava - Hunmm cadê o Jay? Não vai dizer que alguém precisou ser substituído a noite - Jensen dizia com humor, querendo ignorar os olhos inchados de Misha, que ainda não olhava pra ele. - Misha? Por favor me diz que está tudo bem com ele. - Sua voz saía um pouco baixa com um desespero mascarado. 

Misha olhou pra ele e Jensen nem sequer precisou ouvir alguma coisa pois viu tristeza sobre tristeza naquele mar azul que era os olhos do cupido dos dois 

\- Jensen... Acho melhor entrarmos - Misha dizia preocupado com a expressão de dor no rosto do amigo. 

Jensen se deixou ser levado até a sala, parecia que seu corpo já não o pertencia. Ouviu incrédulo toda a história que Misha o contava. Quando Misha contou pra ele sobre o desabamento da casa Jensen não controlava mais suas lágrimas. 

\- Não, não, não. Misha isso não aconteceu com ele, você ta brincando comigo não é? 

\- Jen eu gostaria de dizer que isso não é verdade mas eu tava lá, eu vi as paredes caindo...por mais que queira acreditar que ele ainda ta vivo você sabe que as probabilidades não estão a nossa favor. 

\- Mas ele não... ele... não pode ter ido embora... ele jurou pra mim Misha...jurou que voltaria pra mim... sempre - Jensen soluçava entre uma palavra e outra. 

\- Jensen nós vamos voltar lá amanhã, a fumaça da casa tá nos impedindo de sobrevoar o local, mas prometo que amanhã nós voltarem lá e faremos de tudo pra encontrar ele. Okay? Você quer que fique aqui hoje? - disse tentando acalmar o amigo que só balbuciava sequências de "não" 

Recobrando a consciência Jensen via a preocupação estampa no rosto do Misha mas nesse momento só queria ficar sozinho. 

\- Não precisa Misha, eu só quero um tempo sozinho, você consegue me entender? - Jensen tinha parado de chorar e agora tinha um olhar um tanto perdido estava sério de repente. 

\- Mas você... 

\- Misha. Eu. Quero. Ficar. Sozinho. Tudo. Bem - Jensen falava baixo mas com autoridade na sua voz. 

\- Okay, eu prometo trazer ele amanhã. 

\- Um bombeiro amigo seu me prometeu que não sairia de casa hoje... Vocês tem tendência a não cumprir promessas. 

Misha ficara meio atônito com as palavras ácidas do loiro, que não eram de todo mentira, afinal seria bem difícil retirar Jared de lá com vida. Depois de dar um abraço em Jensen, se dirigiu pra casa de Osric que depois de ter sabido da notícia se culpava pelo ocorrido, já que não podia ajudar um, ajudaria outro. Osric era melhor amigo do Jared desde a época da infância. Sabia quão apegado os dois eram e que o mesmo estaria péssimo. 

Depois da saída do Misha, Jensen ficou um bom tempo apenas olhando a sala de sua casa, absorvendo cada detalhe alí, era como se fosse apenas um dia comum...via um Jared andando de cueca para um lado e pro outro atrás de alguma coisa *já que ele tinha a mania de deixar as coisas jogadas e cabia a Jensen arrumar a bagunça* O Jared da imaginação de Jensen, ia e vinha da cozinha pra sala, ora cantando, ora contando alguma coisa divertida, se jogando no sofá e pondo a cabeça no colo do Jensen, rindo pra ele como se não existisse nada mais importante no mundo. 

Jensen sabia que aquilo não era real, mas não queria sair daquela realidade alternativa e enfrentar a escuridão que o aguardava na vida real. 

Vida... Jensen se pegava pensando...Que inferno de vida ele teria sem sua metade? Não conseguia se ver seguindo em frente sem seu moreno, era como se sua força tivesse se esvaído. Não conseguia nem se levantar do sofá que dirá seguir essa "vida" 

Como esse mundo idiota ousa deixar escapar aquela criatura incrível que era seu marido? Quão egoísta Deus era por ter tirado a única razão pela qual Jensen tava alí? Jensen tentava pensar o porquê daquilo estar acontecendo justo com ele, se era uma punição ele queria saber porquê. Ele sempre fora bom, mesmo que algumas pessoas dissessem que ele não era digno, por conta de sua opção sexual. Não, Deus não puniria alguém por amar... puniria? Esperava que não. Mas então por infernos isso tava acontecendo com ele. Ele deveria ter ficado na cama pela manhã, e não deixado Jared se oferecer de bandeja pra morte. Ele devia ter acreditado em seus instintos. 

Devia... passado...por mais que quisesse não tinha o poder de voltar no passado e concertar as coisas, restando ao loiro apenas consequências. Consequências péssimas. Jensen sentiu seu rosto ser lambido eram os bebês do Jared... agora seus, alí lambendo as lágrimas de sua face. 

\- O que é suposto que eu faça? - soluçava abraçando os cães 

Subiu pro quarto e seguiu direto pro banheiro. Suas ações eram totalmente automáticas quando dera por si já estava nú embaixo do chuveiro, suas lágrimas entremeadas com a água corrente, sentou-se no piso gélido enquanto relembrava os momentos com seu amado. Jensen tremia de frio ainda com a água correndo sobre seu corpo, ja fazia um bom tempo que estava lá, encostado na parede abraçando os joelhos. Jensen desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou numa toalha saindo do banheiro. Ficou alí parado observando a assombração do Jared deitado em sua cama extamente como estava essa manhã., dormindo pleno. Vestiu uma Box e uma das camisas do Jared deitando-se em seguida na cama abraçando o travesseiro do moreno, sentido a mistura do shampoo do Jared com aquele cheirinho especial dele. Sentiu um movimento nos pés da cama e nem precisou ver pra saber que eram as únicas companhias que ele teria a partir dali. Se ele ainda sobrevivesse aquilo, pois sentia que sua vida se reduzia a nada a cada lembrança do moreno.

Passou o resto da noite em claro com crises de choro seguidas de crises existenciais, atormentado pelo fantasma do Jared rindo pra ele. Jensen só podia ter enlouquecido afinal tinha momentos que se pegava conversando com o falso Jared. Rindo de piadas que o falso Jared fazia. E se repreendendo por estar tão louco ao ponto de sair por aí falando com fantasmas. Quando Jared voltasse.. e ele votaria Jensen contaria esse momento de loucura e com toda certeza ouviria a risada mais gostosa que já ouvira. Uma paredezinha de nada não poderia ter tirado a vida dele, não, não, não. Jensen intermeava luto com negação. 

A exaustão o venceu e Jensen dormiu, um sono não pacífico, cheio de pesadelos, teve febre durante a manhã decorrente do tempo que ficou no banho, sentia-se um caco, sabe quando um inseto é atropelado por um carro... então Jensen era o inseto. 

Depois de acordar Jensen apenas ficou lá deitado ouvindo Jared cantando Pearl Jam no banheiro. Era assombroso o quão real aquilo parecia, Jensen tava em um estado vegetativo pois conseguia ouvir alguém batendo à sua porta mas não conseguia responder nem ao menos queria. Ele era fisioterapeuta tinha que ajudar as pessoas tinha jurado isso ao ter se formado, mas ele simplesmente não tinha mais convicção de nada em sua vida, nem sabia ao certo por que ainda respirava.

Exaurido dirigiu-se ao banheiro ligou a torneira e deixou a banheira encher. Olhava-se no espelho de corpo inteiro que ficava disposto atrás da porta, estava ainda vestido em uma das camisetas do Jared a que ele mais gostava. Dizia que a camisa caía bem melhor no corpo do loiro, isso porque dava uma visão privilegiada da bundinha sardenta dele. 

"Não quero viver num mundo onde você não exista, eu não existo se você não existe lembra? Você vai me matar quando nós encontrarmos no céu...mas pra isso já vou estar morto...então você vai me perdoar, eu aprendi a fazer aquele olhinho de cachorro perdido com o melhor afinal..." 

Jensen entrava na banheira ainda vestido mas agora com uma gilete em suas mãos. Jensen chorava copiosamente, sentia seu peito sendo rasgado e sabia que não suportaria mais aquilo, ele era forte...mas a fonte da sua força já não estava mais lá. Não conseguia passar um segundo sequer sem pensar nele, essa co-dependência incapacitava-o de pensar em si sem que Jared viesse primeiro. E se não havia Jared não havia Jensen. 

"Obrigado por me dar o melhor ano da minha vida... obrigado por dar razão pra ela também. Minha vida é sua eu estou apenas te devolvendo ela...me perdoa baby. Te amo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será que Jensen realmente vai ser capaz de parar essa dor dessa forma? Espero que não, afinal JARED É O JARED e sendo o fucking Jared vão perceber que uma paredezinha não o matará


	3. Not Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então esse capitulo já estava escrito e eu iria postar na quarta-feira mas como sou ansiosa e como não entrarei aqui nessa semana, resolvi postar logo... Como puderam perceber os nomes dos capítulos são nomes de músicas (que eu amo) e "not today" seria Jared falando pra morte. No mais boa leitura. Comentem o que estão achando dessa budega, pode não parecer mas é sempre importante as críticas.

Exaurido Jensen dirigiu-se ao banheiro deixou a banheira encher. Olhava-se no espelho de corpo inteiro que ficava disposto atrás da porta, estava vestido em uma das camisetas do Jared que ele mais gostava. Dizia que a camisa caía bem melhor no corpo do loiro, isso porque dava uma visão privilegiada da bundinha sardenta dele.   
"Não quero viver num mundo onde você não exista, eu não existo se você não existe lembra? Você vai me matar quando nós encontrarmos no céu...mas pra isso já vou estar morto...então você vai me perdoar, eu aprendi a fazer aquele olhinho de cachorro perdido com o melhor afinal..."  
Jensen entrava na banheira ainda vestido mas agora com uma gilete em suas mãos. Jensen chorava copiosamente, não pelo que faria mas por estar tão longe assim do amado. Não conseguia passar um segundo sequer sem pensar ele, essa codependencia incapacitava-o de pensar em si sem que Jared viesse primeiro. E se não havia Jared não havia Jensen.   
"Obrigado por me dar o melhor ano da minha vida... obrigado por dar razão pra ela também. Minha vida é sua eu estou apenas te devolvendo ela...me perdoa baby. Te amo"

Enquanto sobrevoavam o território florestal Jared pensou ter ouvido um pedido de socorro. Não consegui ouvir com clareza por conta do barulho do helicóptero mas decidiu mesmo assim seguir seus instintos, já que ele estava alí faria o que fosse possível para resgatar - ainda que dificilmente - os sobreviventes daquela tragédia.   
\- Cliff, desça um pouco mais. Preciso estar a uma distância razoável para aterrissar.  
\- Jared epera... olha só pra isso. Você tá louco ou é suicida? - Pellegrino gritava pro amigo que já descia em direção a casa.  
Chegando ao solo, Jared colocou seus 'apetrechos' e seguiu rumo à casa, parando pra dar um sinal de okay para Mark e Misha que se encontravam na porta do helicóptero.  
Dessa vez ele pôde constatar que seus instintos realmente estavam certos.  
\- Socorro!!! Alguém nos cof...cof ajude!!! Estamos aqu...   
Jared ouvia os gritos vindo de dentro da casa, era uma voz masculina e estava claramente rouca de tanto gritar ou por conta da fumaça. O bombeiro sabia ficar muito tempo inalando fumaça poderia ser fatal pra um ser humano. Então correu de imediato, pra prestar socorro, a porta era grande e grossa... ele via a fumaça saindo por entre as brechas... procurou por janelas pois seriam mais fáceis de arrombar. Na lateral da casa tinha um janela enorme mas pra desgraça do moreno ela estava sendo consumida pelo fogo. Jared percorreu todo o perímetro da casa tentando encontrar um local pelo qual pudesse entrar. Na lateral direita havia uma janela de vidro e aquela região da casa não parecia estar tão afetada. Com um banquinho que estava no corredor da varanda Jared conseguiu quebrar o vidro e entrar na casa.   
\- Papai!!! Acorde!!!cof cof  
"Não era possível" Jared não tava louco havia ouvido a voz de uma garotinha... como uma criança ainda estava viva em meio a tudo isso?  
Jared seguiu o choramingo e subiu as escadas, chegando no corredor saiu abrindo todas as portas a procura de sobreviventes. Nada. Desceu as escadas e foi em direção a cozinha e estancou pois era lá que vinha a origem daquele incêndio. Correu em direção contrária e descobriu novos quartos e um banheiro ao fim do corredor, quando o abriu encontrou um homem aparentando não ter mais de 35 anos com uma garotinha loira e de olhos assustados dentro da banheira. O pai segurava uma toalha molhada sobre o nariz da filha. E possuía ferimentos na cabeça.   
\- Sou do resgate, vai ficar tudo bem, venham deixa eu tira-los daqui.  
\- Obrigado, salve minha filha por fa...  
\- Senhor!!! Precisa continuar comigo okay, o senhor pode continuar lutando? Eu sei que pode, vamos lá! Eu vou salvar sua filha e volto para salvar o senhor também...  
Antes de Jared retirar a garotinha dos braços do pai. Ela o abraçou bem firme e disse um " eu te amo papai, o nosso herói vai levar você comigo não é?" "Sim querida eu encontro você depois, agora vá e obedeça seu herói, te amo minha princesa"  
Jared não perdeu tempo e correu com a garota para fora da casa.   
\- Ei princesa você pode ajudar o titio?  
\- Claro!  
\- Então... você terá que correr em direção aquela árvore alí, e lá terá um outro titio que vai tirar você daqui. Eu vou salvar o seu papai e assim nós vamos sair daqui tudo bem?  
A garotinha ergueu os bracinhos pra ele, depois do abraço ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu em disparada seguindo o conselho do Jay. Jared entrou novamente na casa mas teve mais dificuldade pra encontrar o caminho do banheiro pois a fumaça estava atrapalhando sua visão. A janela que estava pegando fogo deu um estalo horrendo espalhando os vidros por toda direção. Segurando-se nas paredes Jared foi seguindo em direção ao banheiro chegando lá ele pôde ouvir um baque altíssimo. Conseguiu encontrar o morador e tentou o levantar colocando um dos braços do homem em seu ombro  
\- Vamos lá! Sua menina já está salva, agora só falta você. Ta faltando pouco, você so precisa andar comigo um pouquinho mais... isso... não, não, não - Jared esbravejava ao ver o compartimento da sala em chamas ao mesmo tempo em que o cara caia de seus braços.  
\- Eu não vou conseguir mais...sinto que já deu pra mim - dizia o cara que realmente estava numa péssima situação.  
\- Eu tenho que salvar você e eu vou fazer isso nem que eu precise te carregar.  
\- A única maneira que você poderia me salvar seria olhando pela minha menina... ela não tem mais ninguém, eu juro que tentei salvar minha mulher mas... mas...ela estava lá - apontando para cozinha com o rosto cheio de lágrimas misturadas com sangue - eu não pude a salvar...mas salvei nossa garota... sinto que minha missão acabou... você não precisa se sentir culpado por eu não conseguir sair... você salvou minha Charlie...prometa-me cuidar dela por favor... nós não tínhamos ninguém... eu confio...em... você...prom...por favor.  
\- Tudo bem eu prometo okay - Jared ainda tentou levantar o cara novamente mas já era um peso morto, ele fez massagem cardíaca mas já não havia mais o que fazer.  
Jared deitou o corpo do cara no chão e fechou suas pálpebras. Correu dali em direção a janela por onde entrará pela primeira vez. Ouvia a casa estalar, ele precisava sair dali rapidamente, a fumaça ainda atrapalhava sua visão mas ele atravessou a janela bem a tempo de ver as labaredas ocuparem todo vão da casa... janelas, portas, o telhado. Tudo explodindo. Algumas partes da madeira chocaram-se contra seu corpo que estava a poucas distâncias da varanda da casa. Jared correu e viu a parede da casa desabar pendendo junto a árvore mais próxima. Pareciam dominós. Tudo acontecia em perfeita sintonia. E pela lógica a próxima coisa a ser derrubada seria ele mesmo...Jared ainda estava meio débil devido a inalação de grande parte da fumaça...e o calor excessivo pelo qual tinha passado. Correu em direção a floresta sendo parado ao ser prensado entre a árvore que caira e o chão...a dor em sua perna esquerda era horrível parecia que tinha sido esmagada... Jensen teria que conserta-la de novo...Jensen ia mata-lo...ou mima-lo como sempre fazia quando Jared sofria lesões. Ele tinha que sobreviver pelo Jensen... ele lhe prometera... nunca deixá-lo. O sorriso do seu loiro foi a última coisa que seu cérebro pensou antes de sucumbir.  
Jared tinha raros momento de consciência...no qual tentava retirar-se de baixo da árvore, sem muito sucesso, desistindo somente quando não lhe restava força nem pra manter os olhos abertos... daí ficava inconsciente novamente.  
Jared acordou novamente já estava claro, o motivo do seu despertar: Ele estava sufocando... ele simplesmente não conseguia respirar. Uma coisa outrora tão natural e simples, agora se tornava tão difícil. Jared tentou não entrar em pânico, ele fora treinado pra situações como essas - não de ficar preso em uma floresta com uma árvore prendendo sua perna - mas ele conseguiu enfim controlar a respiração e ficou bravo consigo mesmo já que gastara sua energia tentando respirar e agora não moveria um centímetro dessa maldita árvore...o que restava era esperar pelo resgate dos amigos. Eles viriam com certeza Jared sabia disso, ele só teria que sobreviver até lá. Ele tava sentindo dores insuportáveis, febril, possivelmente com uma concussão causada pela queda, com fome, sede...ahhh e como esquecer com uma maldita árvore o prendendo. Jared ficava relembrando Jensen em cada vão momento... seus olhos esmeraldas...seu narizinho... bochechas sardentas... ombro sardento... bunda sardenta...e aquela boca magestosa que iria com certeza brigar com ele quando chegasse em casa mas que provavelmente iria beija-lo, essa era a única sensação reconfortante em toda aquela situação, ele sabia que seu marido iria esperar por ele, ele sabia que teria Jensen ao seu lado sempre. Ao pensar no seu amado Jared ficou mais emotivo deixando assim as lágrimas banharem seu rosto.   
Algumas horas depois Jared já tinha feito amizade até com uma preguiça que passava vagarosamente pela árvore ao lado dele... até uma preguiça era mais ágil e rápida que ele "droga, porque estão demorando... será que eles desistiram de mim?" Depois desse pensamento foi possível ouvir o som do helicóptero. "Graças a Deus" Jared escutou a voz do Misha e do Osric conversando.  
\- Eu nunca vou me perdoar por ter pedido isso pra ele...era pra ser eu e não ele a morrer. Jensen nunca vai me perdoar - a voz do seu melhor amigo estava embargada era possível que ele estivesse chorando mas ele não poderia, Jared estava alí, destroçado, mas estava. Não poderia deixar Osric se culpar por algo que não aconteceu. Tentou gritar mas sua garganta não estava o ajudando  
\- Osric...nada disso é culpa sua. O Jared tentou salvar alguém. Você sabe que ele morreu fazendo seu trabalho. Estou péssimo também,mas nós iremos encontra-lo.  
\- Ei!!!! Aqui!!!  
\- Jared!! - Misha e Osric gritaram ao mesmo tempo e correram em direção a voz. Quase choram quando viram o amigo ainda vivo mas com uma árvore sobre sua perna   
Misha correu de volta pra campina acenando pra Mark que estava na porta do helicóptero  
\- Desça aqui. Nos ajude, ele ta ferido... traga uma maca.  
\- Jay... - Osric falava em meio ao choro - vamos tirá-lo daqui tudo bem...me perdoe... vai ficar tudo b...  
\- Não, não, não, você não vai se culpar por isso... são ossos do ofício. Eu não me arrependo de ter vindo. Eu não suportaria não poder ver essa sua cara feia, caso você tivesse ficado preso lá. Agora vamos me tirar daqui porque eu tô morrendo de fome e sede e do meu loirinho também... vamos OZ  
\- O mesmo carvalheiro de sempre - ria Osric - vamos esperar os rapazes.  
Jared foi transferido para o helicóptero e quando chegaram no quartel foi direcionado para o Hospital.  
\- Misha você tá muito estranho. O que você não está me contando? Peraí cadê meu loirinho?  
Jared estava deitado em uma maca com a perna enfaixada. Ele estava limpo e alimentado... mas ainda não tinha recebido a vistita de ninguém, ele achou estranho já que hoje era dia de trabalho do Jensen e era pra ele ter pelo menos feito uma visitinha. Jared sentia que havia algo errado. Seus companheiros vinham o evitando desde que ele veio para o hospital. Agora estava frente a frente com um Misha super nervoso.  
\- Bem... quando nós vimos a parede desabar nós pensamos que você estivesse morto. Então eu fui conversar com o Jensen na casa de vocês. Ele já tava todo nervoso e piorou quando contei sobre o acidente e que você provavelmente estaria morto.   
\- ESPERA! POR QUE DIABOS FIZERAM ISSO???? - Jared dizia já tentando se levantar - ele deve estar péssimo eu preciso dele agora. Você precisa me levar pra casa. Você tem notícias dele?  
\- Então... Eu pedi pra ficar com ele na casa de vocês mas ele ficou estranho e disse que ficaria melhor sozinho então eu fui pro Osric. Ainda agora Mark me ligou dizendo que havia ido na sua casa e batido na porta mas ninguém atendeu. A vizinha disse que o Jensen devia estar aqui no hospital.  
\- Por favor me diga que ele ta aqui no hospital Misha - Jared respirava com dificuldade.  
\- Não o encontrei aqui.  
\- Me leva pra casa agora...  
\- Okay, vamos, me desculpa eu pensei que você...  
\- Tudo bem Misha, só preciso ver ele, ele precisa saber que ainda tô vivo.  
Chegaram em casa rápido. Jared entrou em casa com Misha em seu encalço.  
\- Tudo bem a partir daqui Misha eu queria conversar com ele a sós. Tchau.  
\- Tchau Jay... desculpa.  
Jared seguiu com ajuda das amuletas. Foi recebido pelos latidos de Harley e Sadie. Que vieram ao seu encontro na entrada.  
\- Jensen!!! Estou aqui!!!  
\- Cadê meu outro garoto hein? Jared falava com seus cães enquanto subia as escadas.  
Jared viu a bagunça na cama quando entrou no quarto mas Jensen não tava lá...viu água escorrendo pelo banheiro e foi nessa direção. Estancando com a cena que viu a sua frente  
\- Jen???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então é isso, espero não ter matado ninguém do coração, na próxima semana posto a parte do Jensen/banheira/gilete...


	4. Dog days are over

"Obrigado por me dar o melhor ano da minha vida... obrigado por dar razão pra ela também. Minha vida é sua eu estou apenas te devolvendo ela... me perdoa baby. Te amo"

Depois de se despedir do Jared, Jensen viu Harley e Sadie correrem até a banheira, lamber seu rosto e soltar pulinhos de felicidade, iam correndo até o quarto e voltavam, era como se quisessem que Jensen os acompanhasse.

\- Sinto muito baby mas o papai não pode brincar agora - dizia entre soluços.

Viu os cães saírem desembestados do banheiro ao mesmo tempo que pensou ter ouvido conversa no andar de baixo. Mas sabia que eram somente ele e os cachorros em casa.

\- Jensen!!! Estou aqui Baby!!! - Jensen quase engasgou no seu próprio choro ao ouvir a voz do seu amor. As grossas e pesadas lágrimas pendiam ainda mais, pois sabia que era apenas seu cérebro lhe pregando mais uma peça; o Jared falso estava atrapalhando sua decisão. Mas ele iria terminar com aquilo tudo de uma vez por todas. Não aguentava mais sentir o cheiro do seu moreno em todos os cantos da casa, na cama principalmente, ficou horas inalando o perfume do moreno que estava impregnado nos travesseiros, olhava as roupas lembrando dos momentos que ficaram eternizados sua memória... estava se torturando, sabia disso, mas só assim sentia o aperto no peito diminuir um pouco. Até que teve a “brilhante” ideia de assistir os vídeos deles no celular... mas aquilo foi demais. Ele nunca pensara em suicídio antes, mas ele também nunca passou pelo que as pessoas que tomam essa decisão passaram... até agora. Quão grande é sua dor para que a única maneira de estanca-la seja a morte?

\- Cadê meu outro garoto hein?- perguntou Jared aos seus bebês, com uma pontada de desespero na voz.

Jensen não aguentava mais, aquilo parecia tão real... parecia com seu Jared chegando em casa depois de um turno e indo cobrir Jensen de beijos e promessas para a noite. Não antes de pedir a Jensen que fizesse a macarronada pela qual era apaixonado... ele se permitiu rir das lembranças boas que levaria consigo. Com a mão esquerda trêmula (a que segurava a gilete) Jensen começou com uma pequena incisão no pulso... não profundo e nem que o causasse algum dano real. Um filete de sangue escorreu através da fina fenda em seu pulso. Não... ele definitivamente não teria coragem para isso.

\- Jen???

Jensen ergueu os olhos e pôde ver um Jared estagnado em frente a porta do banheiro. Ele já estava morto era isso? Estava no paraíso? Mas isso foi tão rápido, ele sentia como se nada houvesse mudado. Ou aquele alí a sua frente seja o Jared da sua imaginação. Mas... porque o Jared de sua imaginação estaria com uma perna engessada? Será que Jensen teria que ser fisioterapeuta até mesmo no céu? Jared continuaria com suas peripécias cotidianas? Não se importava com a resposta, o que importava é que ele teria seu moreno de volta, onde quer que fosse. Parecia mais um anjo ali, vindo pegar sua alma... alma essa que ele entregaria de bom grado em suas mãos. O anjo estava vindo em sua direção no minuto seguinte, ele parecia tão real, ele queria desesperadamente que fosse real. Ele sentiu as mãos calejadas retirando a gilete de suas mãos... sentiu as mesmas mãos apalpando qualquer parte do seu corpo, segurando seu rosto como se fosse uma tábua de salvação. Jensen viu o desespero naqueles olhos, viu as lágrimas descendo por aquele rosto tão lindo, porque aquele anjo estaria chorando? Será que Jensen não iria pro céu? Mas Jared com certeza estaria no céu. Jensen começou a ficar angustiado, não poderia se separar de Jared novamente!

\- Não, não, você tem que me levar até ele, no céu, Jared está esperando por mim lá. Eu não posso ir pro inferno. Por favor!!- disse Jensen suplicante ao tal “anjo”.

\- Jen??? Sou eu amor. Seu Jared. Por favor acredita em mim - Jared disse encostando seus lábios aos do Jensen numa tentativa desesperada de fazer seu loiro entender que ele havia voltado.

Jensen sentiu aqueles lábios nos seus. Aquilo não podia ser imaginação da cabeça dele. Ele sentiu o gosto das lágrimas de Jared em seus lábios. Sentiu a maciez e delicadeza daqueles lábios. A mente dele não produziria aquilo tudo sozinha não é mesmo? E o falso Jared nunca conseguia tocar no Jensen... mas esse sim. Jensen desabou com a constatação de que aquele ali na sua frente era seu marido...vivo... ele tinha voltado pra ele. Havia cumprido sua promessa. O coração de Jensen parecia que iria parar tamanha felicidade. Como é possível amar ainda mais alguém? Porque o coração de Jensen era todo do Jared, mas ainda assim parecia sempre haver um espaço a mais. Jensen voltou ao seu estado normal, e segurou o rosto do Jared em suas mãos traçando cada curva, cada linha daquele rosto, olhando fixamente para aqueles olhos... eles eram sua redenção parecia que Jensen olhava diretamente para Deus quando olhava pros olhos do seu amor.

\- Jay... você voltou pra mim, você não me abandonou...eu te amo tanto... tanto - Jensen dizia choroso, já respirando aliviado.

\- Eu sei baby... eu amo você ainda mais... agora, vamos sair daqui okay? Você consegue se levantar e me acompanhar até o quarto? Por favor... Eu te amo tanto.- falou Jared aliviado ao ver seu Jensen normalizando.

Jensen saiu da banheira e foi abraçado pelo marido assim que ficou em pé. Eles passaram um bom tempo ali, apenas sentido o abraço um do outro, o cheiro um do outro. Jensen ajudou Jared (por causa da perna engessada) a voltar pro quarto o deitou na cama subindo nela.

\- Eu amo essa camisa em você, mas vamos ter que tira-la tudo bem? Não quero você doente. Vem cá, erga os braços... essa peça aqui também - dizia Jared ao desnudar o loiro que ria por estar sendo tratado com tanto mimo... era pra ser o contrário, ele quem deveria estar cuidando do Jared e não sendo cuidado, mas Jensen estava tão cansado que se permitiu aproveitar cada ação do moreno. Jared pegou uma toalha, secou o corpo do loiro e seu cabelo. Pôs apenas uma calça moletom nele. E o acomodou nos travesseiros.

\- Eu tô bem, é sério - Jensen ria da forma preocupada que Jared o olhava

\- Deixa eu ver sua mão... Jen... nunca jamais pense em fazer isso de novo okay? Eu não aguentaria perder você.- falou Jared sentindo a garganta meio apertada.

\- Eu ia fazer isso porque achei que tivesse perdido você... me desculpa.

\- Tudo bem amor, eu te entendo... - foram interrompidos pelo som do estômago de Jensen.

\- Você comeu alguma coisa Jen?

\- Jared... você tava morto! Acha mesmo que eu tava preocupado com meu estômago?-perguntou Jensen meio incrédulo.

\- Mas... tudo bem a gente conversa melhor depois... você quer comer o que?

\- Nada Jared...estou..

\- Não, você não está bem e você não vai negar um jantar comigo vai?

\- Sabia que isso é injusto? - Jensen fingia estar bravo. Jared estava usando aquela carinha de "perdi meu sapato" novamente - tudo bem senhor chantagista, eu janto com o senhor.

\- Você me chamando de senhor me faz ter várias idéias...- disse Jared com um ar carregado de malícia

\- É mesmo senhor Padalecki? O senhor poderia me mostrar algumas depois.- respondeu Jensen dando seu melhor sorriso cafajeste.

\- Fique aí seu palhaço, vou preparar nosso jantar - Jared saiu pro banheiro em busca das muletas e foi para cozinha depois.

Jensen estava tão feliz que nada de ruim tinha acontecido com seu baby... nem com ele. Desceu descalço pra encontrar um Jared atrapalhado na cozinha. Ele estava cortando alguma coisa em frente a bancada, Jensen o abraçou por trás e ficou ali, respirando o perfume de Jared. Era tão bom o calor da pele dele.

\- Quer ajuda? - perguntou à Jared

\- Se você sair daí de trás, talvez eu possa pensar com a cabeça de cima. Eu vou acabar me cortando!

Jensen gargalhou ao ouvir aquilo e moveu ainda mais o quadril na bunda de Jared... decidiu parar com aquilo senão provavelmente passariam do jantar para sobremesa. Dando um beijo na nuca de Jared, foi se sentar do outro lado da bancada e ficou apenas observando o marido cortando os temperos.

Jensen ajudou Jared a tomar banho e depois foram jantar, assistir um filme. Estava passando Harry Potter, Jensen fez menção de mudar de canal mas Jared o impediu, ele era muito fã da saga. E ficava explicando as coisas sempre que Jensen perguntava. Jared estava deitada no sofá e Jensen estava entre suas pernas. Jared acariciava o cabelo do loiro, ouviu uma risadinha do Jensen e olhou pra baixo e deu de cara com ele o encarando.

\- Que foi? Pela sua cara você deve tá querendo brincar com minha varinha mágica.

\- Você será meu professor?

\- Se você continuar rebolando assim terei que dar 1000 pontos para Grifinoria. Vem cá.

\- Pera aí rapidinho - Jensen saiu do colo de Jared e subiu as escadas as pressas, foi pegar o lubrificante. Voltou correndo.

\- Tchanraamm!!!

\- Você vai se aproveitar de um senhor idoso, com a perna quebrada?? Que desalmado você é!- disse Jared fingindo indignação.

\- Eu sou fisioterapeuta, tenho uma terapia maravilhosa que fará esse velho ranzinza mansinho mansinho.- respondeu Jensen finalizando a frase com o máximo de malícia possível imposto na frase.

Jensen se sentou com cuidado no colo do Jared e começou a beija-lo com perícia, aproveitando cada parte daquela boca... língua... pescoço. Foi descendo as carícias para o peito desnudo de Jared, sugando um mamilo e depois outro. Sendo incentivado pelos grunhidos que vinham da boca que estava beijando minutos atrás. Desceu as mãos para a calça moletom de Jared e a retirou com cuidado, revelando seu brinquedo favorito. Não estava com tempo para tentar muito o moreno, então apenas chupou ele rápido e duro, sentindo o pênis de Jared chegar no fundo da sua garganta... quando percebeu que Jared estava pronto, Jensen abriu a tampa do lubrificante e derramou uma quantidade considerável no membro que cavalgaria e Jared pediu para que botasse um pouco em suas mãos, para em seguida introduzir dois de seus dedos no buraco de Jensen, estava preparando Jensen pra recebê-lo. Jensen se retirou dos dedos de Jared e subiu no membro dele, introduzindo-o lentamente, aproveitando o máximo cada segundo, até que Jared estava todo enterrado ali dentro. Jensen esperou um momento até que pudesse se movimentar. Cavalgou em Jared como se não houvesse fim... como se só existe os dois ali e nada mais importava. Olhava dentro dos olhos do marido e percebia que era correspondido. Jared segurava seus quadris e o ajudava a subir e descer, vez ou outra estapeando a bunda branca e convidativa do loiro. Jensen sentia sua próstata sendo assim excitada pelo membro de Jay... aquela era uma tortura deliciosa. Seu marido era delicioso. Jensen rebolava e arrancava gemidos de prazer do seu companheiro. Jared segurou os quadris de Jensen e socou bem fundo nele entrando e saindo lentamente mas ainda assim forte, suas estocadas tiravam gritos e palavrões da boca de Jensen, os dois entraram em sintonia se movendo procurando propiciar o maior prazer ao outro. Os gemidos dos dois encheram toda casa e provavelmente a casa dos vizinhos. Jensen aumentava o ritmo cada vez mais e Jared ia o masturbando, rapidamente chegaram ao ápice, Jensen veio primeiro, crivando o tórax e rosto de Jared com seu vir... As contrações em volta do pênis de Jared foram o estopim para que gozasse dentro do loiro. Depois do orgasmo, Jensen deitou no peito pegajoso de Jared se sentindo completo em todos os sentidos e ambos trocaram juras de amor...

Já no quarto, limpos e saciados, Jared deitado com a cabeça no peito de Jensen. E Jensen brincando com os cabelos do moreno.

\- Jen... quando eu tava lá...na casa em chamas, eu consegui salvar uma garotinha, ela se parece com você, principalmente na bravura... sim... Eu consegui a salvar mas não salvei o pai dela. Ele... ele morreu nas minhas mãos Jen...- disse Jared com a voz embargada pelo choro

\- Jay, eu tenho certeza que você fez o que pôde para salva-lo, não é culpa sua!

\- Sim. Eu sei. Ele me disse isso também. Ele... também me fez jurar que eu cuidaria da garota, já que ela não tem mais família.- soltou Jared esperançoso por uma boa reação do loiro.

\- Isso quer dizer que...

\- Você quer ampliar nossa família Jen?


	5. Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então...eu tô bastante atolada com as coisas da faculdade. E como eu tinha abandonado as fics a @MrªMands co-autora e idealizadora da fic escreveu esse capitulo. É curtinho mas é fofinho

\- Jen... quando eu tava lá...na casa em chamas, eu consegui salvar uma garotinha, ela se parece com você, principalmente na bravura... sim... Eu consegui a salvar mas não salvei o pai dela. Ele... ele morreu nas minhas mãos Jen...- disse Jared com a voz embargada pelo choro

\- Jay, eu tenho certeza que você fez o que pôde para salva-lo, não é culpa sua!

\- Sim. Eu sei. Ele me disse isso também. Ele... também me fez jurar que eu cuidaria da garota, já que ela não tem mais família.- soltou Jared esperançoso por uma boa reação do loiro.

\- Isso quer dizer que...

\- Você quer ampliar nossa família Jen?

******* capitulo atual*******

\- Jen? – Perguntou Jared meio preocupado com o silêncio do loiro, já imaginando uma reação negativa.

\- Cê tá falando sério Jarhead?! Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis! Você sabe disso! - respondeu Jensen puxando o moreno pra cima para o abraçar melhor.

Jared agarrou o loiro com um misto de alegria e alívio por poder cumprir sua promessa sem possíveis negligências do loiro

\- Eu sei J-Dog, mas você é meio bipolar... vai que já te...- Padalecki não conseguiu terminar a frase pois Jensen já estava o enchendo de tapas.

\- Quem você chamou de bipolar Tristan Padalecki?!

Mas logo depois os dois já estavam rindo juntos na cama e acabaram por adormecer em seguida.

Ackles acordou no dia seguinte se sentindo revigorado e descansado, depois dos dias de cão que passou, olhou pro lado e viu seu moreno de costas para si, dormindo tranquilamente, suspirou aliviado e falou baixinho no intuito de não acordar o outro:

\- Oh Baby... ainda bem você voltou, desculpa se eu te pareci fraco, mas eu não aguentaria viver em mundo onde eu não pudesse te olhar dormindo como agora, onde eu não pudesse sentir mais teu cheiro, ouvir tua risada, ver teu sorriso covinhas... onde eu não existisse por inteiro, afinal, não existe eu se não existir você... eu te amo tanto Jay. – Jensen se abaixou para dar um beijo na bochecha de Jared quando notou algumas lágrimas escorrendo, se dando conta que Jared escutara todo seu desabafo e sua confissão.

\- O que houve Jay? Por que você tá chorando? Eu te machuquei?! - perguntou Jensen apavorado

\- Porque foi lindo o que você disse Jen, eu fiquei emocionado com as tuas palavras, e mais ainda por ter sentido verdade nelas, não que eu duvidasse do seu amor, eu jamais duvidei, mas... eu não sei explicar, eu só me senti ainda mais amado, se é que isso é possível – Disse Jared puxando Jensen para um abraço apertado e selando seus lábios – Eu queria que você soubesse, que durante aqueles momentos de angustia na mata, com a arvore encima de mim, eu só pensava em nós dois, em tudo o que nós passamos, toda a vida que temos planejada... pensava no teu sorriso lindo, em como eu não queria deixar de ver ele, mas acima de tudo, eu não queria te decepcionar, não queria quebrar a minha promessa em voltar pra ti, por que eu te amo demais meu loiro, e não quero nunca te perder, eu sinto muito por ter feito você sofrer, mesmo que involuntariamente, eu não quero mais te ver assim, nunca mais Jensen. Você me promete? – Perguntou Jared com a voz embargada pelo choro

\- Eu prometo Jay, eu prometo. Não quebre a sua promessa que eu não quebrarei a minha. – disse já o puxando para mais um beijo, sem luxuria, somente um beijo sincero de duas almas que se amam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu vou tentar escrever sobre a adoção mas ta bem dificil com essa série de coisas acontecendo na minha vida. Beijos até mais.


	6. Flawless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então...como eu tava muiiiiito parada eu vou postando alguns capitulos rapidinhos ta bem? me perdoem a baixa qualidade da escrita e segue o baile

\- Vamos Jay, não vejo a hora de conhecer nossa princesinha - Jensen reclamava da demora do moreno pra se arrumar.

\- Ei, eu não tô funcionando bem lembra? - Jared lhe mostrava a bengala.

\- Tá okay você tem uma desculpa valida. Será que a Charlie vai gostar de mim? E se ela quiser uma mãe? E se eles não derem a aguarda dela pra gente?... - Jensen divagava quando sentiu os braços do marido o envolvendo por trás.

\- Baby, é óbvio que ela vai gostar de você quem não gosta? humm? Acho até que vou ficar com ciúme por ter que dividir você - Jared dizia e dava beijinhos no pescoço do loiro tentando o acalmar - E agente é casado no papel senhor Ackles Padalecki, acho que não tem motivos nenhum pra eles não cederem a guarda pra gente. Quanto ao seu medo bobo dela preferir uma mulher ao invés de você pode ir descartando, você será um pai perfeito.

\- Mas eu tenho medo Jay, você sabe que ainda existe bastante resistência com relação a um casal homoafetivo adotar crianças, e todo esse preconceito.

\- Jensen eu não posso obrigar você a assumir minhas promessas mas eu prometi ao pai dela que cuidaria da sua filha e eu vou cumprir. Me desculpa não ter te consultado antes, eu sei que foi algo em cima da hora e que não tínhamos nos programado pra ter crianças tão cedo.

\- Jared, nós estamos casados e eu amo você, óbvio que nunca vou deixar você assumir essa responsabilidade sozinho, a gente não se programou antes mas vai ser uma benção tê-la aqui. Eu só fico um tanto com o pé atrás com o fato de não ser bom o suficiente pra ela. Ela deve estar sofrendo com a perda dos pais, não quero que ela pense que estamos tomando o lugar deles.

\- A Charlie tem 5 anos e é bem esperta, ela não pode deixar escapar a chance de ter um paizão com você.

\- Você só diz isso por que está nas minhas mãos - o loiro virou pra encarar o marido.

\- Tô é? - Jared ria na curva do pescoço de Jensen.

\- Sim, não se esqueça das sua invalidez - disse se afastando do moreno pra ir terminar se arrumar.

\- Você não estava reclamando das minha invalidez e lerdeza ontem a noite.

\- Certo, agora vamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não me abandonem 


	7. Baby came home 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os meninos vão visitar a Charlie no hospital.

Charlie tinha sido levada ao Health Care Center's pra receber os primeiros socorros, por inalar muita fumaça durante o incêndio a garotinha teve que ficar internada até que sua saúde estivesse melhor.

Apesar de estar internada a loirinha não ficou um instante sequer sozinha, os companheiros de Jared do grupamento de bombeiros se revezaram nas visitas. Uma assistente social foi enviada ao leito da garota, ela perdeu a família e devia estar em estado de choque. Posteriormente ela deveria frequentar um psicólogo. 

A garotinha perguntava sobre seu herói, mas aquilo não fazia sentido algum para a moça que estava tentando colher mais informações sobre a vida da garotinha.

\- Ela tá se referindo ao Jared, um bombeiro de nossa corporação. Ele a salvou da casa em chamas. Ele provavelmente será o guardião da garota. – Pellegrino que estivera o tempo todo acompanhando a garota disse à assistente.

\- Anhhn....olha esse é um assunto delicado, a guarda da garota não pode ser decidida assim. – a assistente social falava ao bombeiro ali presente – Eu sinto muito que isso esteja acontecendo, mas a guarda dela deve ir pra um parente mais próximo ou ela deve ficar sob a custódia do Governo.

Pellegrino agora estava apreensivo ele sabia o quanto Jared havia se apegado a garota ao ponto de pôr sua própria vida em jogo. Não sabia como o moreno receberia a noticia de que não seria tão fácil adotar a garotinha. Só podia rezar pra que tudo desse certo, Jared melhor que ninguém merecia uma vida feliz.

 

Jared e Jensen chegaram ao hospital e foram recebidos na recepção por Misha que aparentemente estava um tanto nervoso.

\- Misha tudo bem? - Jensen que já estava apreensivo não curtiu nem um pouco esse nervosismo do bombeiro - A garota está bem? o quadro dela é grave?

\- Jen calma, não deve ser nada demais. Não é Misha? - Jared passava a mão na costa do marido tentando acalmar ele, sabia que Jensen levava as situações ao extremo.

\- Eu queria dizer que não é nada Jared mas o Pellegrino que está acompanhando a Charlie conversou com uma assistente social aqui do hospital e ela disse que a guarda da garota tem que ir pra um parente mais próximo...

\- Mas...o pai dela disse que eles não tinham mais ninguém...e como assim? eu não tô entendendo onde ela quer chegar com isso.

-Então, ela disse que caso a Charlie não tenha parentes próximos a guarda dela iria para o Governo. Até encontrar um lar.

\- Mas ela já tem um lar, o pai dela pediu ao Jared pra olhar por ela - Jensen não entendia qual a dificuldade de darem a guarda ao menos que temporária a eles.

\- Ela não pode passar por isso, não depois de perder a família, eu prometi cuidar dela, não vai ser o maldito do governo que vai me impedir - Jared sabia quão rígidas as regras de adoção eram ainda mais pra eles um casal homoafetivo.

\- Vocês acham que eu também não quero que ela vá pra casa com vocês? É óbvio que eu quero isso mais que tudo, essa pequenina não merece passar por mais sofrimento.

Jared saiu em direção ao estacionamento, eles precisava tomar um pouco de ar puro. Era inacreditável, tudo estava indo tão bem agora, eles já tinham planejado uma nova vida com a chegada das Charlie em suas vidas pra então essa centelha de felicidade ser tirada deles assim por uma lei estúpida. Ele podia sentir Jensen o seguindo sabia como o marido devida estar triste também.

Ficaram um bom tempo observando o nada sem falar uma palavra, Jared pôde sentir o abraço do marido que se aconchegava em suas costas. Jared se imaginou chegando em casa do trabalho e encontrando essas duas pessoas maravilhosas que agora significavam a vida pra ele. Se virou dentro do abraço do loiro e o envolveu em um abraço de urso, Jensen tinha chegado a pouco tempo em sua vida mas tinha sido seu porto, seu forte, um lugar pra onde voltar.

\- O nosso amor já venceu tanta coisa Jen, ele vai vencer essa também - falava o moreno enquanto dava beijinhos no topo das cabeça do marido. Sentiu o abraço de Jensen se apertar ainda mais em volta de si. - Vamos nosso pedacinho de gente deve estar esperando nossa visita. Vem cá - Jared passava os polegares sob as maçãs do rosto de Jensen que estavam manchadas de lágrimas - Confia em mim?

\- Sempre - o loiro passou a costa das mãos nos olhos pra limpar as lágrimas. Se ergueu um pouco e deixou um beijinho na testa do marido - Obrigado Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sejam pacientes com minha mente não inventiva 

**Author's Note:**

> O título da história é tirado do universo dos Instrumentos Mortais porque seu significado é lindo "Rogo não deixá-lo,   
> ou voltar após segui-lo;   
> Pois, para onde fores, irei,   
> E onde estiver, estarei;   
> Os teus serão os meus,   
> e teu Deus, o meu Deus,   
> Onde morreres, eu morrerei, e lá serei enterrado.   
> O anjo o fez para mim, mas também.   
> Nada senão a morte partirá a mim e a ti."


End file.
